


Will Graham和神秘的半兔人之谜

by ridgeline



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Horror I Guess, Crack, Dark Crack, Hannibal With Rabbit Ears, I'm Not On Drugs, It Does Sounds Like A Good Idea Back Then, M/M, Thanks For Asking Tho
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Hannibal AU，其他地方都一样，但是Hannibal长着一对兔耳朵，而Will对此非常困扰。





	Will Graham和神秘的半兔人之谜

“过来，我有个人想让你见见。”Jack Crawford在半打开的门后说。

这种说法可能代表了任何人：一个坚持要见到“那个你嘴里的天杀的天才”而不接受拒绝的当地凶杀组组长；那个每个月都在批准Will的工资但是抗议从来没有在办公室里面见过他的FBI会计；某个Jack固执地认为和Will很接近所以他们应该见面好建立某种破案邪教的菜鸟； _心理医生。_ Will一边琢磨着，一边磨磨蹭蹭地走进了Jack的办公室。

"这是Hannibal Lector医生——"

哦， _最后一个_ 。

就在这个时候，办公室门完全打开了。Will一个急刹车，瞪着他们。

倒不是说心理医生有什么不对的，Will对心理医生很有意见，而Lector看起来是一个不折不扣的心理医生：昂贵的外套，昂贵的头发，没客人的时候在健身房里面一天锻炼半个小时的身体，‘ _我只接受支票和刷卡_ ’的矜持笑容。

除了一点之外。

Lector的头上还有一对额外的耳朵。一对巨大而且毛茸茸的兔子耳朵。

  
而Crawford就站在那里，视若无睹。

"你好,Will，"Lector说，“Jack刚刚告诉了我好多关于你的事情，希望我们相处愉快。”

他翘首期盼回答，耳朵跟着微微抖动。

接下来，因为形势所迫，Will做了一件他将会后悔上整整一年的事情。

“你……好?”他说，死死地瞪着Lector。

就像这样，你第一天上班的时候忘了问厕所密码，之后你就没有办法问了。

你上司介绍的心理医生脑袋上长的兔耳朵同理。

\--

咖啡店那个服务生坚持要在Will的咖啡杯上画烦人的可爱图案；Jack可能在Will的工资申请报表上撒了谎；有个连环杀手在外面作案；Price很可能怀疑Will是同性恋；那个叫Hannibal Lector心理医生脑袋上长了一对兔耳朵。

以上事件是按让人心烦程度排列的。

所以，Will对最后一件事首先采取了措施。

他首先确保了自己的心智状态不是进一步恶化了（冲Jack嚷嚷办公室装修用了有害健康的石棉是等级一，“它们！噢它们无处不在！！！它们——”是十），Will做了一些简单而科学的措施，确定了每个人都能看到那对巨大而且毛茸茸的耳朵。

所以下一个更加严峻的问题出现了：似乎所有人都对Lector长了一对兔耳朵这件事接受良好，无动于衷。

说实话，拖到现在，要问“你他妈为什么长了一对兔耳朵，还是说那是某种起情感支持作用的情趣道具”已经太迟了。就算是Will，也知道这无异于社交自杀。

特别是在Alana发现他躲在楼梯转角，偷拍Lector之后。

该死的厕所密码，该死的Jack。

所以只剩一个办法了。

“不要担心，”Lector说，坐在他那张巨大的扶手椅里面，“你可以把这当成是某种私下的交谈，你不是我的病人，我不是你的心理医生。在这里，你是安全的。”

他表情严肃，耳朵也直直地伸着，一动不动。

Will努力而紧张地挤出一个痛苦的微笑，而且希望他是真的不会收费。

\--

  
“所以，就像是你可以移情——？”Hannibal问道。

“是的，就像是有些人因为个人原因戴着…猫耳朵！一样。就像是，我也戴着…耳朵？”Will试探。

“啊，我明白了。这会对你的日常生活造成影响吗？你会觉得困扰吗？”Hannial若有所思。

“我非常困扰。”Will急切地表示。

“嗯…也许你应该试着把自己剥离出来…”Hannibal沉思。

“但是如果我知道那些人为什么戴着…猫耳朵！的话，我的情况一定会好很多的。”Will说。

Hannibal抬起头，看着他，表情严肃。

对了，就是这样，快点说！！！Will在内心无声地呐喊。

“Will……” Hannibal说，语调犹豫。

“嗯？”

“我们是在谈论你的私生活吗？”Hannibal说，“……性方面的?”

Will从椅子上缓缓爬起来，然后一言不发地离开了。

他在厕所里面吼叫了整整半个小时。

\--

  
因为Hannibal明显在理解力方面有问题，而且对Will的性生活过于担心。Will决定寻找其他的突破口，而那个突破口名叫Jack Crawford。

更正，经过Will在办公室堵住Jack，而且花费了十五分钟毫无成效的努力之后，那个突破口也许应该叫做Alana Bloom。

  
  
“噢，这好像是我们第一次一起吃午餐……Will，”Alana说，看着自己的员工餐厅托盘，“虽然我是没想到你午餐是吃牛排的，真是有点意外。不管怎么说，我想Hannibal对你来说蛮有帮助的？”

赞，话题终于切入了这个方面。Will热切地点头，甚至没有特别心痛自己的员工月卡。

“是的，Lector医生的确是瞒特别的……”他暗示，“特别是他那特别的……”

Alana的脸亮了起来。

“我就知道你对他感兴趣。”她说。

“……是的？”

“噢，Will，我知道你要问什么。”

“而你会告诉我？因为其他人都……”

“是的！Will！是的，我想其他人是顾虑吧……不过他们认识他很迟，而我和他从大学就认识了，所以我知道答案，”Alana面带愉快的笑容，“Will，不要有顾虑，即使是Hannibal，他最初也是从电视节目和烹调书开始学起的。”

“啥？”Will说。

“我猜你不太可能一下子就达到他那个水平……但是不要害羞，我知道一些很不错的给家庭主妇提供的课程，不会太难，时间也能灵活调整，”Alana继续说下去，然后注意到Will震惊的表情，缓慢地，她的表情也变得迟疑了起来，“……这就是你想问的，对吧？Hannibal是在哪儿学会的烹调？”

“我以为这就是你躲在转角的盆栽里面偷拍他的原因？”她补充，眯起了眼睛。

缓慢地，Will吞下一口唾沫。

“是的，”他说，痛苦地把叉子叉进面前的土豆泥里面，“这绝对就是我想问的事情。”

在Alana快活地在纸巾上写烹调课教室的地址的时候，Will暗暗地对着胡佛发了誓，厕所密码事件不能再发生第三次了。

“噢，对了，”Alana说，“我刚刚已经付了你第一个学期的学费了，你可以每个星期都告诉我你的进展如何，别担心，我不会告诉Hannibal的。”

她面带笑容，而Will第一次开始怀疑她是否是恶魔。

\--

一个月之后，Will带着自制的反转苹果派出现在行为分析科的法医办公室里面，而且给在座的每一位法医都分了一块，博得满座赞赏。

“我有件事必须问你们，”他说，表情阴郁，“否则按这个趋势下去，我很快就会学会功封鸭腿了。”

三张脸颊上鼓起一块的脸整齐划一地看着他，面带好奇。Price似乎面带后悔，表情暗示了‘糟了，我就知道有毒。

“你们都能看到Hannibal的兔耳朵是吧？”Will说。

整齐划一的点头。

“有没有谁能劳驾告诉我那他妈的到底是怎么一回事？”Will一拍桌子。

沉默。

“噢，那个啊，”Beverly说，终于咽下了嘴里的苹果派，“我们确实都知道怎么回事……”她环顾了一下其他两位同事，看到了他们赞同的点头，“但是我想你得自己去问他，太隐私了，我想最好是本人告诉你。嘿，我不敢相信你错过了他的自我介绍……这就像是上班第一天忘了问厕所密码！”

“你确实也忘了问厕所密码，对吗？”她补充，看到了他脸上的表情。

缓慢地，Will把手插到头发里面。

\--

至少他终于知道了办公大楼的厕所密码是什么。

\--

自从认识了Hannibal后，Will花了很多个小时在图书馆里面搜索“人长兔耳”和“人为什么要戴兔耳”，而且增加了很多希望可以忘掉的知识。

但是他还是不太明白为什么图书馆禁止他入内。

\--

不过Will最终还是学会了功封鸭腿，Alana的每一分学费都物尽其用了。

希望她对此感到高兴。

\--

如果她没有在邮件里面暗示她可以安排Will混进Hannibal的厨房观摩就更好了。

该死的，Will又不是要上地狱厨房。

\--

除开耳朵这个让人困扰的因素之外，Hannibal终究是个不错的同伴。经过了在现场渡过的漫长的六个小时之后，Hannibal一直寸步不离Will左右。最后，在离开之前，他在门外拦住了Will。

“我知道最近有一些误会……”他说。

“Alana。”Will呻吟。

“我知道你不是那个意思，Will，”Hannibal说，表情诚挚，耳朵还跟着一抖一抖的，“我告诉了她，这只是一个误会，你只不过是产生了轻微的移情，我的意思是，友情……”

Will迟疑地点头。

“这样，是不是好多了？”Hannibal说，面带微笑。

“是，”Will点头。

“也许我们应该更加开诚布公，我知道，你一直都想知道一件事。”

Will紧张了起来。

“是的，”Hannibal说，“Price确实觉得你是gay。”

该死的。

\--

咖啡店换了一个服务生，但是仍然坚持要在Will的咖啡杯上画烦人的可爱图案；Jack可能在Will的工资申请报表上撒了谎；有两个连环杀手在外面作案；Hannibal Lector的脑袋上依然长着兔耳朵。

但是你猜怎么着？Will已经发现了一个生活的真理，那就是如果你不去自寻烦恼，烦恼也不会找上你的门来。

他决定贯彻这个生活哲学。

\--

  
“我艹。”Will说。

那个叫做Tobias的琴师好奇地看着他，然后判定了Will说的没什么意义，转过了头去。

在他转头的时候，他头顶上的那对猫耳也在跟着动。

-

  
在Will还来不及建立‘四耳人类亚种’调查草稿所需要的文件夹的时候，Tobias最终被证明了是那两个流窜在外的连环杀手之一，而且在攻击了Will之后就冲着Hannibal去了。

等他们最终赶到的时候，只剩一地狼藉。Franklin死了，Tobias也死了，Hannibal颓然坐在地上，到处都是血。

“他说他很了解我，”Hannibal说，看着Will，头顶的耳朵折了一只，满脸惊慌，“我不明白他是什么意思。”

Will走过去，握住他的手。

“你不必懂。”他说，“只是疯话。”

\--

之后在一次酒醉之后，Z迷迷糊糊地试图告诉Will关于Hannibal耳朵的事情，说了些什么自我介绍和情感支撑的事情，但是Will当时醉茫了，也有太多事分了心，就没有去听。

事后Will感到释然，觉得这也许终究并不重要。

\--

然后Hannibal陷害了他。

\--

  
最后，Will坐在巴尔的摩精神病院里面，徒劳而愤怒地看着栏杆外面。

Hannibal站在栏杆外面，他微笑着，找了一个监控镜头拍不到的角度，然后低下头，缓缓地抹开头发。

  
  
_妈的，我就知道那是真耳朵。_ Will晕眩地想。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 来自富贵：
> 
> Does Will Like me?


End file.
